1. Field
This disclosure is related to mattresses and particularly flexible foam mattresses having support surfaces that include at least one layer with large diameter cleaved channels or holes producing enhanced elongatability and elastic performance in the lateral (horizontal) direction.
2. Related Art
Typically, flexible foam mattresses achieve anatomical support primarily by way of progressively layering foam layers of various degrees of softness and by creating defined support areas through the use of construction layers that have been shaped and contoured by way of the surface specific location, extraction or shaping of the foam to create differing load bearing regions of support. Such products usually create a number of anatomic support regions (or zones) to accommodate the neck, shoulders, lumbar, hips and thigh. Such products also typically are designed with such other zones below the thigh to mimic the neck, shoulder and lumbar support when these products are rotated in orientation from head to toe.